


If Only You Knew

by pastelaesthetic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memory Alteration, its been years but im still in denial, picnics in space, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaesthetic/pseuds/pastelaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason wedding vows end in " 'til death do us part"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago after watching season 2 (I actually don't remember writing it at all) but I figured I wouldn't just leave it to die in my drive.

The Doctor could tell something bad was coming. He didn’t want to believe in his instincts, but they are all that has kept him alive (most of the time). He didn’t want to lose his precious Rose. He would do anything he could to keep her with him. Forever like she says. 

“Where are we going now, Doctor?” Rose bounced into the TARDIS control room. The Doctor glanced up from the little knobs and buttons her was randomly turning and pushing. Rose looked beautiful, like always, in her tight jeans and pink top.  
“It’s a surprise!” the Doctor smirked. Rose giggled and sat down cross-legged on the little bench next to the railing. Whenever the Doctor didn’t tell her where he was taking her, it was always fantastic and special. Everything, though, was fantastic and special when traveling with the Doctor. He always had a way of making her feel happy and wanted.  
  
The TARDIS landed with a jerk, and Rose ran to the doors, ready to fling them open and see what was outside. The Doctor stepped in her way, so she could not open the doors.  
  
“Close your eyes!” the Doctor said excitedly. He took her hand in his. “Now stay here. I have to go get a few things.” The Doctor bounded off into his TARDIS, leaving Rose to wait excitedly by the doors.  
  
“Keep your eyes closed.” Rose jumped as the Doctor whispered into her ear. He always had a way of just showing up without making any noise. The Doctor gently took Rose’s hand once more and opened the doors of the TARDIS.  
  
“Can I open my eyes now, Doctor?”  
  
The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and pulled her with him. “Yes. Now you may.” Rose gasped. They were floating in deep space. “The TARDIS can create an oxygen field around you for up to a mile in diameter.” The Doctor took the extra rope he had in his hands and tied it around Rose’s waist, like his own. The Doctor tugged on his rope and pulled himself and Rose back into the TARDIS, grabbed something from the floor, loosened both of their ropes, and strongly jumped off into space with Rose holding his hand.  
  
They swung up to the top of the TARDIS, and the Doctor quickly handed Rose the basket he was holding and grabbed the light on top of his TARDIS. Once they were both on top of the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled a small button out of his pocket and pressed it. Rose laughed as they were pulled down to the top of the TARDIS.  
“It also can have a gravity field,” the Doctor grinned. He opened the basket he took from the TARDIS. It was full of all of his and Rose’s favorite foods. “I heard you like picnics. Why not have one in space?”

  


~~~~

  


“Thank you, Doctor. Really, this is fantastic,” Rose said to the Doctor when they finished their dessert. They were holding hands looking up into the wonders of deep space when far off a comet shot by. Rose grinned and looked at the Doctor. “It’s like a shooting star. Make a wish.”  
  
He was about to go on about how the shooting stars she is thinking of aren’t actually stars, they are space debris burning up in the earth’s atmosphere, but then quickly stopped when he looked into Rose’s eyes. They were beautiful, the bright stars reflected in her eyes. He was speechless, on the top of the TARDIS, with the most amazing girl. Out of the nine hundred years of traveling in all of time and space, the only place he wanted to be is right here on top of the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler. He wanted to do it like they did on earth so he made Rose stand up while he stayed on one knee.  
  
As he opened the small case that had been in his pocket she gasped.  
  
“Oh My- Its beautiful, Doctor! I’m speechless!”  
  
The Large TARDIS-blue sapphire sparkled with the stars reflecting off of it and its surrounding diamonds. Then he spoke. “Rose Marion Tyler, I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?”  
  
She almost squealed. “Yes! I love you, Doctor!”  
  
“Quite right too.”

  


~~~~

  


Rose Tyler woke up more groggy than usual. She wondered around the TARDIS for a little and grabbed a cup of coffee. When she finally made her way back to the control room, the Doctor was already up fiddling with some wiring under one of the panels.  
  
"Good morning Rose Tyler!" he quipped, too enthusiastic for her rough morning. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't feel very well, kind of nauseous. I also had an odd dream," she commented as she sat down on the worn bench and wrapped the fluffy robe she was wearing tighter around her.  
  
The Doctor typed a little into one of the consoles then read the Gallifreyan message that popped up with a sad smile. [[ Cures for nausea related to altered memory include: potassium and sugar.]] "Here, " he pulled something out his pocket before turning around with a bright smile. "Have a banana! They make everything better! "


End file.
